


Blueberries

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grumpy Cassandra, pure disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Cassandra is unreasonable when she's hungry.





	

It doesn't take Ellana long to figure out that there is a link between how grumpy Cassandra can get and how hungry she is. It does however take her a while to figure out what to do about it.

 

It starts off with her packing extra dried fruits and nuts in her packs when they head out on expedition, and Ellana slipping her small bags of them when her footsteps turn into stomping and her fingers twitch on the pommel of her sword, searching for something in their surroundings she can use it on. Then it becomes Ellana going out of her way to kill extra game out in the field so that there is a little more meat to go around the nights they supplement their food with fresh catches.

What takes the longest is Cassandra figuring out that Ellana has been doing this for as long as she has and why.

Other members of the party have been aware of this habit of Ellana's, and have been more than willing to help out with carrying the extra supplies if it means having a less irritable Seeker to deal with for weeks on end out on expedition. Cassandra's ire lessened after the beginning of their intimate relationship - something Bull made the mistake of commenting on within earshot of Cassandra on their return to the Exalted Plains - but not by much. It takes one particularly bad afternoon for Cassandra to finally click to what's happening after Ellana slips her a bag of dried blueberries after snapping at something Bull has said whilst trekking through the Emerald Graves.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Cassandra growls in frustration after Ellana hands her the bag.

“Eat.”

“Not until you tell me why you feel the need to treat me like a child.”

“ _Eat_.”

At Cassandra's growl Ellana rolls her eyes and sighs in frustration.

“Maker, it's because you're an impossible pain in the ass when you're hungry, _now eat_.” is all Ellana says, quickening her pace to catch up with Dorian and Bull leaving Cassandra on her own at the rear of the group.

 

Cassandra doesn't approach her again until the group have made camp for the night at one of the outposts in the Graves and are preparing the evening meal.

“I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. Thank you for the blueberries” Cassandra says, breaking the tension between them with a sheepish look on her face that Ellana finds too adorable to continue to stay mad at Cassandra much longer.

“You're welcome I guess. You are a pain in the ass when you're hungry though.” Ellana says with a crooked smile.

“Yes well, thank you - I may not show it but I do appreciate it. Just how long have you been doing this?” Cassandra asks as she closes the distance between them and draws Ellana into an embrace, resting her chin on Ellana's head.

“Long enough. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to finally notice though.” comes Ellana's muffled response.

“Yes well thank you. I do appreciate it even if I sometimes lack the words to express it on occasion.”

“Well, I guess you're just really lucky I love you so much, _Ma Vehnan_. ” Ellana says feigning exasperation, leaning back in Cassandra's embrace and raising herself up on her toes to steal a lingering kiss from Cassandra that holds the promise of something more later.

“I guess I really am.” Cassandra agrees with an affectionate smile as they separate.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm sorry. This came to me when I was discussing stupid headcanons about what if Cassandra was so grumpy all the time because she was just hangry.... 
> 
> The other thing is currently over 7000 words and will hopefully be done by Christmas.....


End file.
